


Because the stars have said I must

by lookslikerain



Series: Note Down this Love [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: Ohno hadn't expected many things in his life to turn the way they have, but he could have never expected to go to work each morning expecting an alphabetized note on his office door from his secret admirer.orOhno has a secret admirer leaving him alphabetized notes every morning and leaving him slowly falling in love with Nino, Sho's enjoying the notes and finding the entire situation to be amusing, Aiba's affecting everyone in his own special way, and Jun's the secretary admiring his boss and Nino seems to enjoy teasing him the most. And somewhere along the way, a fashion magazine is aimed to be made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> can also be read [here](https://lookslikerain.dreamwidth.org/946.html)  
> smut only in the third part

**_A — Apple: You're the apple of my eyes_**.

Ohno blinks his eyes, rereading the yellow note in his hand, certain he must have misread it, and furrows his brows when the words remain the same.

“Jun-chan, is there anyone I'm the apple of their eyes?” Ohno's question has Jun chocking on his coffee, coughing loudly the next moment, and Sho's laughter fills up the room.

“Excuse me?” Jun takes the tissue Sho offers him, mumbling a thanks, and wipes his mouth while sending a deadly glare towards Ohno's direction. It's that signature Matsumoto Jun glare that sends the one on the receiving end running, but Ohno prides himself in being one of the few that Jun sends that glare with no real spite behind it.

That, and Jun's his and Sho's secretary so that technically means he is allowed to get away with anything.

“I found this note.” Ohno waves the yellow sticky note he'd found a moment ago stuck on his office door with nothing else written except that sentence, and a doodle of an apple now that he's turned it around.

Sho steps forward and squints at the note, humming slightly, “Looks like you've got a secret admirer.”

“What?” Ohno huffs out a breath, “I don't want one. What am I supposed to do?”

“Ask Jun, he's the one receiving love letters constantly.” Sho says as an answer and Ohno turns at Jun. Jun tsks, glaring at the tiny unnoticeable stain on his shirt.

“I don't receive them constantly. It might have happened a few times. Either way, there are more important things to consider.  _Fleur_  magazine called and said they're interested in interviewing you both. And before you give me that look Ohno-san, yes I know you hate interviews so I made sure they know it might be impossible to interview you both and it would only be one of you. So, Sho-san, please let me know and I'll take care of everything.” Jun holds a note out for Sho, “This is their contact information. They said they'd want to interview you on Thursday.”

Sho accepts the note and with a grin adds, “Thursday's no good. Wednesday's fine though. Do you think you can change their mind?”

Jun scoffs before turning around, already grabbing his phone, “Who do you think I am? Of course I can.”

Sho chuckles at that and Ohno smiles at them before finally pushing the door of his office open and entering it, dropping the note he'd still been holding in his top drawer, and proceeds to forget about it for the rest of the day.

 

++

 

When Ohno and Sho decided to start up a fashion magazine out of all things and then to name it  _Arashi_   _(“Won’t it be cool though? We’re going to cause a storm!” Sho had said with such a twinkle in his eyes and Ohno had found himself agreeing to it instantly_ ) Ohno hadn’t expected it that in a few years the magazine would grow to be one of the most prominent magazines in the industry. Before they’ve realized it, it continued steadily gaining popularity and recognition, and soon Ohno Satoshi and Sakurai Sho were being labelled as geniuses. Ohno doesn’t believe it, though. If anyone were to ask him, he just views him and Sho as those two friends that decided to start up a magazine based on a whim and everything else just happened by itself.

So it’s true he hadn’t been aware of what to accept when starting up the magazine. Like how it’ll grow to become popular. Or like how his and Sho’s names are recognizable in the public.

Or like how he’ll end up having a secret admirer leaving him alphabetized notes on his office door.

That’s what Ohno thinks when there's another yellow note the next morning and Sho's humming brightly as he takes a sip of his coffee, “What does it say today?”

**_B — boring: Your fishing stories are boring, but I enjoy hearing you talk and listening to your voice._ **

He reads the note out loud and frowns, “They're not boring.”

Jun chuckles quietly before Sho starts cackling loudly and when Ohno glances back at him, it happens quickly and he would have missed it had he looked back a second too late, but it's quite a sight the way Jun smiles at Sho’s bright laugh, his smile timid yet eyes are bright with what can only be described as adoration, before immediately looking away when he realizes what he’s doing, and Ohno wonders if Jun's aware of how obvious he is with his admiration towards Sho. He doesn't say another word and heads inside his office, settling in his chair, and drops the note on top of his desk.

He forgets about note and is only reminded of it a few hours later when there’s a loud knock against the door.

“I just wanted to call you, Jun-kun. I need you to give this file to Nino… as soon as I find it.” Ohno answers, not bothering to look back, going through the heap of files placed on his desk.

“I mean Jun-chan has a pretty face so I’m not really offended to be mistaken for him, but I'm certain I'm cuter.”

At that voice, Ohno finds himself smiling before turning around, “Nino.”

“You're growing old, Oh-chan.” Nino's grinning when he finally steps in the room, his hair a slight mess yet his eyes bright, and it takes Ohno a good few moments for Nino's words to sink in.

“What?”

Nino chuckles at that before waving a very familiar blue file in his hand, “This file, you forgot you gave it to me yesterday, didn't you?”

Ohno blinks his eyes slowly and smiles sheepishly when he remembers the night before just before he'd left his office he'd asked Jun to drop the file to Nino, “Right.”

“I didn’t get the time to go through it yet. Do you need it for tomorrow’s meeting?” Nino asks and Ohno waves a hand.

“It’s fine. I don’t need it for tomorrow…” His word’s trail off when he notices the way Nino suddenly furrows his brows, tilting his head slightly, and staring at his arm intently, “…What’s wrong?”

“That.” Nino points at his arm, “There’s a note.”

Ohno’s eyes widen and he quickly looks down at his arm to find the yellow note from before, stuck to his shirt, and he chuckles nervously, chucking the note and throwing it aside. His heart thumps at that and it makes no sense why he’s suddenly cautious to not have Nino read the note.

“That must have happened when I was looking for the file.”

Nino laughs lightly and doesn’t mention another word about the note.

For some reason, Ohno finds himself sighing in relief.

 

++

 

“Alright, anything else before we end this meeting?”

Sho enquires, glimpsing at Ohno briefly, and when Ohno shakes his head, his eyes drift to the other three sat around the table. Overall the meeting had gone smoothly, with Nino only twice throwing his pen at Aiba’s proposals that he deemed to be far too ridiculous.

“There’s actually something.” Nino sits up straight, twirling the pen in his hand offhandedly, “There’s this small charity organization helping kids from lower backgrounds read. Friday night they’re collecting book donations and are looking for volunteers to help. So, we’re going to volunteer and help.”

“We were discussing about that last meeting, to get involved in some charity work.” Jun adds and Nino nods his head.

“Okay…” Sho pauses, “It sounds fine, but Friday is so soon. Why the rush?”

“ _Tokio_?” Ohno’s eyes drift to Nino and Nino grins at the mention of one their rivalry magazines in the industry.

“Correct.” He stops twirling his pen, dropping it on the table, “They’re doing some charity work next week. We need to do it before them, unless you want us to seem to the public as copying their actions?”

Ohno looks back at Sho, to find him staring at him, with a knowing look in his eye, and he knows they’re both thinking the same thing;  _they need to do this_.

When they turn back, Nino’s already smirking, knowing their answer before either one of them has spoken. “So?”

“Jun, prepare an email and have it ready to be sent by tonight.”

With that, they end the meeting, and Sho drops an arm around Ohno as they make their way outside the meeting room.

“What did it say today?” Sho asks, voice filled with pure joy, and he seems far too ecstatic.

“What did what say?”

“The note. Today’s note.” They turn around the end corner, heading to the secluded area where Jun’s neat desk resides in the center, and their office’s doors just behind it. Sho grins as he points to Ohno’s door, “That note.”

“That I didn’t notice.” Ohno takes the remaining steps with Sho’s arm still branched around him, “I was in a hurry today morning.”

**_C – Cute: If you’re wondering who I am, here’s a hint: I’m cute._ **

“Hmm. At least your secret admirer is cute. That’s a good sign, isn’t it?”

Apparently the glare Ohno sends Sho isn’t threatening enough as it has Sho laughing loudly before heading to his office. Ohno fixes his attention back to the yellow note and bites back a smile. He shouldn’t be smiling, but. Because of course his secret admirer isn’t some regular secret admirer or stalker or whatever it deems to be appropriate to be called. Because won’t any other ordinary person take this chance to say  _You’re cute_ or  _I find you to be cute_? Yet here is his admirer’s declaration and Ohno finally allows himself to smile.

_Alright. He’s intrigued by this person._

“Oh-chan?”

Ohno jumps at that, turning around promptly at Nino’s voice, and his eyes widen when he notices Nino’s eyes drifting to the note behind him. He takes a step aside, blocking Nino’s view, and offers a smile when Nino’s eyes drift back to him. He’s curious, he can tell with the way Nino raises a brow, and he immediately speaks, hoping Nino will drop it and won’t question him about the note.

“Hey, Nino. Need anything?”

Nino continues staring at him for a good few second before finally speaking, “I was wondering if you’re free and would join us for lunch?”

Ohno’s gaze falls on Nino’s lips when his lips tug up into a small smile when he finishes speaking, before drifting up to find his eyes bright with anticipation and Ohno for the second time in the span of few minutes finds himself biting his lips back from smiling.

_Cute. Nino’s cute._

“Oh-chan?” Nino laughs lightly, “You okay? I know you space out a lot, but you’re spacing out a bit too much today.”

Ohno chuckles, looking down slightly when he shakes his head, “I’m fine.”

“Then? What do you say about lunch?” This time Ohno smiles as he nods his head.

“Sound great.”

The smile he’s rewarded with has his heart doing a little flip and he shouldn’t be feeling like this. Nino’s just an employee and he shouldn’t be feeling like this towards his employee.

Except his mind betrays him because the moment Nino turns around when he spots Jun, Ohno’s eyes are still fixed on Nino.

_No matter what, his secret admirer can’t be cuter than Nino._

++

 

**_D – Don’t: Don’t worry, I’m not a weird stalker._ **

Ohno picks up the note and turns to Sho, “What I don’t understand is why they’re only writing that word in English and the rest of the sentence in Japanese.”

“Maybe they know you wouldn’t understand it if the entire sentence is in English.” Sho answers and Ohno hums before entering his office, dropping the note alongside the other notes in his top drawer.

 

++

 

**_E – Everyday: I wouldn’t mind making your coffee every day._ **

“Didn’t yesterday’s one say they’re not a weird stalker and this is today’s note?”

Sho shrugs at Ohno’s question, “All I know is that this is becoming interesting.”

Ohno stares at the note in his hand and although he won’t admit it out loud, he finds himself agreeing to Sho’s words.

 

++

 

Ohno huffs out a breath as he sets down the box packed with books next to a very similar box, and Aiba likewise next to him does the same. He stands up straight, stretching his arms slightly, finding it to be slightly sore with all the carrying he’d done earlier, and stifles back a yawn.

“I’ll try finding Nino and tell him that had been the last of the boxes.” Aiba informs him and he nods his head, watching him walk away.

Ohno glances aside, the room’s filled with messy piles of books, and he can easily spot Jun behind one of the piles, taking out books from one of the boxes they’d brought in earlier, and seeming to organize them and putting them aside. At the other side, the door to the other room has been kept wide open, and Ohno can clearly observe from here the cluster of children gathered around Sho, eyes wide and attentive to him and the book in his hands. Whatever Sho reads next has the children giggling noisily and Sho’s beaming as he continues on. Ohno doesn’t miss seeing the way Jun perks up at that and his eyes linger on Sho for a while, a gentle smile coming across his face, before looking down, and going back to his earlier work.

Ohno grins slightly before turning aside, finding a few other volunteers helping in stacking and organizing the books, and he reckons once Aiba comes back with Nino, they’ll both end up joining the others. His arms and feet feel somewhat sore from all the carrying he’d done, going back and forth on the stairs, collecting the books and bringing them up here. His eyes feel heavy already and he can feel himself getting tired, but he stifles back another yawn and rubs his eyes, determined to stay awake.

“Thank you for your hard work.” Ohno blinks his eyes and offers a tired smile at Nino when he’s in his view, coming from the other side of the room with two mugs in his hand, the scent of freshly made coffee strong, and he mumbles his thanks when Nino hands him one of the mugs.

He takes one sip and he sighs deeply at the appealing taste, and he knows it won’t take long for the buzz to kick in, and he’ll be gaining his strength back, “You’re a lifesaver.”

Nino laughs lightly, and Ohno wonders what it would take for him to hear that laugh again. “Rest for a bit and then you can either join me in tidying up the books, or if you want, you could read for the kids after Sho.”

Ohno doesn’t utter a word, instead he takes another sip of the coffee, and he sighs loudly again.

“This is probably the best coffee I’ve ever had. I might end up asking you to make me coffee from now on.”

Nino bites his lips, looking down slightly, and it’s endearing to watch him get all bashful at the praise. And then quietly he mumbles, in a tone so hushed it nearly came out inaudible, “I wouldn’t mind making it for you every day.”

Ohno freezes at that, blinking his eyes slowly and allowing Nino’s words to sink in, at  _his_  choice of words, and watches Nino when he looks up and glances aside, “Where’s Aiba-chan? His coffee will get cold.”

 

++

 

No matter what Sho might say, Ohno certainly didn’t rush to read the note this morning.

**_F – Feet: I hope your feet aren’t sore anymore. Thank you for all your hard work on Friday night._ **

“How would they know about my feet getting all sore after Friday? How would they know about the charity work?” Ohno turns to Sho and Jun tsks loudly.

“Everyone got an email about the charity work to volunteer and a lot showed up on Friday. Plus, I’m sure Nino’s going to walk in here in a few minutes showing you a few of the articles that got posted throughout the weekend about our charity work.”

At the mention of Nino’s name, Ohno turns around and chucks the note off the door, hastily stuffing it in his pocket. Sho raises a brow at that but Ohno ignores it because true to what Jun said, Nino walks in the next moment, an arm dropped around Aiba’s shoulder, and waving a few articles in his hand.

“Good morning. Guess what I have―”

“Articles about the charity work?”

Nino sticks his tongue out childishly yet adorably at Jun.

 

++

 

Ohno wakes up an hour before his alarm goes off and after turning around in bed for fifteen minutes, he pushes the covers away and decides to get to work early.

It’s quite evident he’s early today with the way Jun only grunts in response to his good morning, the cup of coffee in his hand still full, and Sho’s still nowhere in sight. And Ohno’s grateful for the latter part as he stops by his door and picks up today’s note.

**_G – Good: “Good morning, good evening, good night.” How wonderful it’ll be to able to tell you this everyday._ **

He shuts the door of his office quietly behind him, settling in his seat behind his desk, and stares down at the note again.

He turned thirty last November and he’s been craving to have someone by his side; to have someone in his low moments, and there in his best; to have someone to share his morning with every day; to share his life with.

And he shouldn’t, except when thinking of the word  _partner_  his mind drifts off to one person only; of his messy hair in the mornings after a late night staying in the office; of his smooth pale skin; of his sharp defined jaws yet having that youthful features; of the way his ears tint a pretty shade of pink whenever he’s embarrassed and being bashful; of his constant teasing and the way his eyes glint; of the way he, and him only, brightly calls him  _Oh-chan_.

His grip on the note tightens and he lets out a long sigh.

 

++

 

“It’s rare to see Sho-san leave early.”

Ohno looks up from where he’d been blankly staring at the monitor for the last ten minutes, and smiles at Nino. “Yeah, but it’s still work related.”

Sho’s leaving with Aiba to finalize a few things at the location of a shoot to be held next week, except he doesn’t explain it further for Nino, positive he undoubtedly heard it all from Aiba, and the way Nino nods his head at that confirms his thoughts.

He’s unable to ignore the fluttering in his heart as he keeps his eyes fixed on Nino and forces himself to look aside, at where the blinds of his window have been kept wide open, giving him a clear view of outside his office, and of Jun currently staring intently at Sho as Sho goes over the papers in his hand.

Nino seems to have followed where his gaze trailed off as he says his thoughts out loud, “Jun-chan’s quiet obvious, isn’t he?”

“Unfortunately for him though, it’s not quite obvious for Sho.”

Outside, Sho hands Jun the papers back with a nod and with the silence lingering in his office, Ohno hears Jun’s faint voice wishing Sho a goodnight and Sho replying back with a smile before walking away, yet Jun keeps his eyes fixed on Sho until he’s no longer in sight, and lets out a long breath before slumping back in his seat, staring idly at the papers Sho handed him earlier.

“It’s not that bad I suppose.” Nino’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Ohno’s eyes trail off to Nino, where he’s still turned around, his gaze fixed on Jun.

“Huh?”

“Sho-san lives alone and when he comes here, the first person he sees is Jun. Jun’s the first person to wish him a good morning, and the last person to wish him a good night before he leaves. To be able to tell the person you love good morning and good night, it might seem as something simple, but, I don’t know, it’s kind of nice, don’t you think?” Ohno’s eyes widen at Nino’s words, “But, being in love with someone for so long yet that person not seeming to notice you any differently, that can be painful.”

Ohno’s unable to mutter any word, eyes fixed on Nino intently, and Nino sighs again when he finally turns around, a forced small smile across his face, “Or at least that’s what it seems.” Nino steps forward, dropping a file against his desk, “Anyway, I just came here to drop this. I’ll be on my way now. Goodnight, Ohno-san.”

Nino walks out without muttering another word and Ohno’s mind seems to finally work once Nino’s out of the office, out of his view, and he mumbles quietly to the room, “Goodnight.”

 

++

 

**_H – Happy: Are you happy? I hope you always are._ **

“I’m not.” Ohno grumbles under his breath as he tugs on the note.

“Don’t talk to the note. It’s weird.”

Ohno ignores Sho and calls out for Jun, “Jun?”

“I didn’t read the note.” Jun responds without looking up.

“I want you to call Aiba.”

“Okay, fine, I lied. I did read the note.” Jun whirls around completely to look at Ohno as he speaks next, “And it’s definitely not him. That’s not even Aiba’s handwriting.”

“No, I know it’s not him.” Ohno shakes his head, “Wait…you can recognize the handwriting―”

“It’s not a handwriting I recognize.”

“Oh…” Ohno lets out a long breath at that, “Anyway, call Aiba. I need to talk to him about something.”

“It’s not work related, is it?” Sho interrupts and Jun’s eyes drift to Sho. Ohno shrugs and Sho sighs, “Jun, don’t call him yet.”

Jun nods his head and Ohno whines loudly when Sho pushes him inside his office.

“What’s going on?” Sho demands the moment the door is shut behind them.

“Nothing.” Ohno slumps down in his chair and stares ahead idly except Sho sits himself down at the chair opposite of him with  _that_  knowing look in his eyes, and Ohno whines loudly again, “Sho, no.”

“Satoshi.” Sho calls out, voice quieter, and definitely holding a much gentle tone. It has Ohno stubbornly crossing his arms against his chest and Sho smiles, “What’s going on?”

Ohno doesn’t respond instantly and because this is Sho, he knows the silence is only because of Ohno trying to arrange his thoughts and not trying to evade the subject.

“I noticed that a friend of Aiba seems to have someone they like and I just wanted to ask him if it’s true.”

Sho hums, pretending to be thoughtful, because Ohno doesn’t miss noticing the slight smirk visible on his face now, “Let me guess, is it Nino?”

“I hate you.”

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Sho leans slightly forward and it has Ohno promptly leaning backwards, “Why is it important for you to know who Nino likes?”

“I didn’t say Nino’s important to me―”

“I didn’t say that. I only said why it’s important for you to know that.” Sho’s no longer trying to hide back his smirk and Ohno huffs out a breath.

“It’s the same thing.” Sho raises a brow at that and Ohno looks away as he in defeat mumbles,  “…I may or may not have developed some sort of feelings to someone―”

“You mean to Nino.”

Ohno shoots him a glare but Sho’s nice enough to smile apologetically this time, and nods his head, urging him to continue, “Fine, to Nino. But this entire thing with the notes is giving me a headache.”

Ohno takes in a deep breath and honestly, he’s too sober to be admitting all of this, “The notes… they’re weird but they’re not bad. They actually make me smile and it’s all fine now, but why am I getting interested in knowing who it is? I shouldn’t and it shouldn’t matter to me, but I want to know who this person is. But, it’s scary too? What if by the time I reach the final letter this person would want to meet? What am I supposed too? What if we meet but I don’t want anything to do with this person? And why am I hiding this from Nino? Why do I not want him to know about this at all? Fuck.”

“ _Shit._ And you’re not even halfway through the alphabet and you’re already a mess.” Sho sighs, but leans forward, a gentle smile tugging up his lips, “Look, I admit it isn’t a normal situation. But, it isn’t harmful, is it? Someone’s out there leaving you these notes to make your day, of course you’ll get curious to know who it is. And if by the time you reach the last letter and this person comes and meets you, you can always step back and let them know you don’t feel the same. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

“And Nino, you said it yourself. You like him and you’re trying to avoid anything that might give him the wrong idea. But, I think telling him could actually be a good idea. Just tell him you’re getting these interesting notes and you don’t know who’s writing them. Nino is… _Nino._ He’ll understand, and you know it too. Besides, if you hide it and he hears about it from someone else, he might get the wrong idea. You two are close, he’ll find it weird you didn’t tell him about this.”

Ohno bites his lips and lets out a long breath. He glimpses at Sho, “I should tell him, right?”

 

++

 

**_I – If: If the world were to end today, you’d probably just want to go fishing one last time._ **

Sho’s laugher was probably heard by the entire staff that day.

 

++

 

**_J – Japan: You might be my favorite person not only in Japan, but the entire world._ **

Sho gives him a strange look, but Ohno pays him no attention as he twirls the note in his hand.

_Would Nino say the same to the person he likes?_

++

 

**_K – Keychains: Keychains tell a lot about the person, don’t you think so?_ **

“I think I have a secret admirer or something of that sort.” Ohno finally tells Nino when he drops by his office that evening to go over the proposals.

“Cool.”Ohno furrows his brows when Nino casually flips a page in the file in his hand and continues going through the proposals and scoffs, “I think Aiba-chan is affecting everyone.”

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes; you have a secret admirer.” Nino glances at him briefly, “And did  _you_  hear me?”

“Yes; Aiba’s affecting everyone.” Ohno mumbles back quietly, unsure how to feel about how nonchalant Nino seems to be with this.

“Yeah. The proposals are weird. And it should be the weirdest thing, but that definitely goes for you having a secret admirer.” Nino puts the file down with a grin and Ohno blinks his eyes slowly, “So, what? You’re getting love letters like Jun or what’s exactly going on?”

“No, not like that. I’ve been receiving these notes for the past two weeks. They’re alphabetized and they all have very,  _very_  different messages every single time. They’re very…” Ohno trails off and sighs, smiling slightly at the way Nino smirks, “Fine, I admit. They’re weird.”

“Like I said, Aiba’s affecting everyone.” Nino chuckles and he smiles brightly suddenly, “Speaking of Aiba, he visited his family in Chiba this weekend and I went with him. I brought you something.”

Nino pulls something out of the pocket of his pants and he’s chuckling as he shows it to Ohno; a keychain of a blue fish.

“There was lots of these and if you press on them, they make the sound of that animal.” Nino drops the keychain in his hand and Ohno holds it up, staring at the blue fish, and notices the small button at the edge of its fin.

“Fish don’t have any voice?” Ohno’s met with a bright grin and brighter eyes.

“Just press the button.”

Ohno presses the button and the only sounds that come out are of violent waves, of the ocean, and Ohno furrows his brows.

“That’s not fish, that’s the ocean.”

Nino laughs loudly, “I know. It’s why I thought it’s really weird. And it just reminded me of you.”

Ohno stares at the blue fish again, this time finding the keychain to be endearing―

_Wait, keychain…wasn’t it today’s word?_

Nino has already gone back to the file in his hand and Ohno wonders just how much Aiba has affected his secret admirer too.

 

++

 

**_L – Love: Is it okay for me to say that I love you already?_ **

Ohno holds his breath and reaches for the note slowly and―

“Oh-chan!” Ohno whirls around completely, a smile on display, and feels the nervousness from before tampering by a notch when his eyes fall on Nino. Nino’s eyes dart behind Ohno to the door where the note is still there, “Is that one of those notes?”

“Yeah. Nothing important.” Ohno steps aside, blocking Nino’s view before he gets the chance and reads it, “Need anything?”

Nino glances back at Ohno, meeting his eyes, and he parts his mouth but what he’d been about to say gets interrupted by Sho’s voice, “Nino, can you come here for a second?”

“No, I don’t want to. I didn’t come here to see you anyway.” Nino bluntly answers but he’s already walking towards Sho.

Sho rolls his eyes, having long gotten used to Nino’s attitude, “You’re very sweet.”

 _And cute_. Ohno thinks briefly and chuckles when he’s about to enter his office and hears Nino saying the same thing.

“And cute _._ ”

 

++

**_M – Magic: All these magic tricks and not one is enough to make you notice me._ **

“Pick a card and don’t show it to me.” Nino says that evening when work hours have ended and nearly everyone has left, except he’s here in Ohno’s office instead.

Ohno stares at the back of the cards Nino’s holding out for him and carefully pulls one.

_Six of hearts._

“Remember it, okay?”

“Okay.” Ohno nods his head and glances back at Nino.

“Now put it back wherever.” He sticks the card back in between the other cards before Nino starts shuffling the cards and continues, “Tell me when to stop.”

Ohno’s eyes are fixed on Nino’s hand as he keeps on shuffling the cards and lets a few moments pass before mumbling, “Stop.”

Nino holds out the deck of cards for Ohno, “Pull the one on top.”

_Eight of spades._

“Is it your card?”

“…No.”

“No?” Nino asks but he’s got a smug smile on display and Ohno knows this is all part of the trick. “Then, put it down here―facing downwards, don’t show it to me.”

Ohno places it down on his desk and watches Nino as he pulls three more cards and lines them down next to the card, all facing downwards.

“Then,” Nino flips the first card revealing a six of spades, before flipping the other two to reveal a six of diamonds followed by a six of clubs, “And we’ve still got one more left.”

He snaps his finger on top of the card Ohno picked earlier before flipping it around.

_Six of hearts._

“Is this your card?”

“How did you do that? That’s amazing.” Ohno exclaims, “Do it again!”

Nino’s flushed, his smug smile having long changed to a gentle smile, as he pulls the cards back and starts shuffling them again.

_Card tricks aren’t the same as magic tricks. This is a mere coincidence, right?_

++

 

**_N – Nice: I hope you have a nice day._ **

“Such a gentleman.”

“How would you know this is a guy?” Ohno asks and Sho leans slightly forward.

“Hey, are you a guy or a woman?”

Sho’s apparently directing his question to the note and Ohno shouldn’t join him except he’s never been able to stop himself from indulging Sho, “If you’re going to talk then just say who you are please.”

“We’re really curious, note-san.”

“See, we’re being really polite. So, can you give us a name please?”

“What are you two doing?” Jun stammers out loudly, grabbing their attention.

The two turn, glancing back at him, and Sho answers nonchalantly, “Asking the note to tell us who it is.”

Ohno won’t forget the way Jun’s eyes widened in horror.

 

++

 

**_O – Oops: Oops, I forgot what I wanted to say._ **

“I’ll actually miss these notes once all of this is over.” Sho says as he pats Ohno on the back before walking towards his office.

“These aren’t for you, you know?” Ohno tugs the note off and chuckles when he flips it over.

**_Oh, I just remembered. Enjoy your weekend._ **

****

++

 

**_P – Perfect: If you’re wondering who I am, here’s a hint: I’m perfect._ **

“Tell me you’re leaving early today.”

“Okay, I guess I’m leaving early. Why?” Ohno looks up at Sho when he enters his office, shutting the door behind him, and quickly making his way in front of his desk.

“I’m taking Jun-san out for dinner tonight.”

The words take a moment to register and without thinking about it he blurts out, “Like on a date?”

Sho’s eyes widen, “N-No! Oh my god, what are you even saying! It’s nothing like that!”

Ohno pouts, “Oh…I thought so.”

“No, why would―” Sho lets out a long breath, rubbing his forehead, “Why would you say that?”

“I think you two would be cute together.”

Sho stares at him in what can only be described as disbelief before looking down and mumbling, “Can we just forget all of this happened?”

“No, but I won’t mention it.”

“Fine, good enough.” Sho sighs and looks back at Ohno, “Anyway, there’s something I want to discuss with him about work and I thought it’s nice if I could take him out as a way to thank him for all his hard work, and that’s it.”

“There are many different way you could  _show_  your appreciation and  _thank him_ ―”

“Stop it!” Sho crinkles his nose at Ohno when he starts chuckling, “I didn’t see today’s note, but I’m hoping it said you’re a pervert. That starts with p and suits you.”

“No, it was this.” Ohno pulls out the note from his top drawer and hands it to Sho.

“I was expecting something like  _you’re perfect_  or  _we could be perfect together_ , or just anything like that. But not this.” Sho hands him the note back and Ohno grins.

“My admirer is much different from every other admirer out there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Q – Quiz: Here’s a quiz: Do you remember what my eleventh note for you said?_ **

“Eleventh note? What letter was that anyway?” Ohno mumbles as he reaches for the note while Sho besides him starts reciting the alphabet out loud.

Except, he stops when Ohno turns the note around and the two burst in laughter.

**_You can’t even remember which letter that was, do you Ojii-chan?_ **

****

++

 

**_R – Ryoushi: Ryoushi, was that your dream job as a child?_ **

“Nearly three weeks from now the latest issue will be out. The week after it is the deadline for all the content for the next issue. So with that, we have the rest of July until the second week of August to complete the anniversary issue.”

Jun announces, looking up from his planner where he’s neatly written down all the important dates, and Ohno can’t find it in himself to hide the dread in his eyes. And without having to look back at the other three, he’s certain they’re all wearing a similar expression with the way Jun sighs exasperatedly, “This is the part where you’re supposed to show a bit of determination to get work done instead of looking like you’d rather die.”

Sho chuckles lightly, “Right, of course. He’s right.”

“The anniversary issue has double the content of the regular issues, which means more work,” Nino’s smirking when he turns to Ohno and Ohno finds himself smiling at him instantly, “Please give us some encouraging words.”

“It might seem we have plenty of time, but we don’t.”

Next to him, Sho bursts into laugher and Aiba’s cackling loudly as well, while Jun seems to rubbing his forehead and chuckling quietly.

“Right, I think we should keep that sort of talk, or any sort of talking, to Sho-san only.” Nino says and his grin widens, “I always told you you’re better suited as a fisherman.”

Ohno only smiles as a response and turns back to Sho as they start ending up the meeting.

_Fisherman, huh? Ryoushi. Wasn’t that today’s word?_

++

 

**_S – Sugar: Maybe the reason why you don’t like sugar in your coffee is because you’re already sweet enough._ **

“Aww, cute.” Sho coos beside him and Ohno shakes his head and picks up the note, before flipping it over.

His eyes fall on the words on the back and he gazes back at Sho who smiles widely now.

“I really like this secret admirer of yours.”

**_Or maybe you just forget to add sugar every single time, Ojii-chan._ **

****

++

 

**_T – Two: See you in two days! Take care!_ **

****

“Right, it’s the weekend.” Sho says and Ohno stares blankly at the note in his hand.

_It’s Friday, it’s the start of the weekend, but most importantly, it’s Nino’s birthday._

He takes in a deep breath at the reminder of today and stuffs the note in the pocket of his jacket; in the pocket empty of the little neatly wrapped gift with a little note stuck to it addressed to a certain loud-mouthed, bratty employee who’s turning twenty eight today.

 

++

 

Ohno’s eyes meet Nino’s and the two keep their gazes fixed for a few seconds before laughing brightly.

It feels nice, Ohno thinks, as he watches the way Nino giggles, his cheeks a little flushed, and his eyes crinkle at the way Nino covers his mouth with his hand, trying to stop himself from laughing.

_It’s wonderful._

He feels light and slightly buzzed, the alcohol long having kicked in, and  _happy_. Nino’s close,  _so close,_ his laughter light yet bright, and he’s equally buzzed, and it’s so evident with his flushed cheeks, and how keeps on grabbing on to Aiba’s hand, tugging on his arm whenever he speaks.

He can’t seem to keep his hands to himself when he’s drunk, much like himself, Ohno notes, and wonders why Nino won’t instead lean just a bit more to the right, a bit more to Ohno’s side, and tug on his arm instead, to hold his hand, and just have Nino’s warm touches.

“They’re drunk.” Ohno hears Sho vaguely saying and Jun mumbling something in agreement, but Ohno can’t be bothered to look back at them, keeping his gaze fixed on Nino only, and thinking of all the different ways he could Nino get closer to him.

“It’s fine, it’s Nino’s birthday. You two should drink more too!” Aiba exclaims loudly, voice slightly slurred, and as equally drunk as Nino and Ohno.

“Right, and who’ll drop you three back home?” Sho says in response and Aiba claps his hand.

“You two are so mature and … _cool_ …and…what did I want to say?” Aiba turns to Nino and Nino shrugs before whacking him on the head.

“I can’t read your mind, you idiot.”

“Oh! I just remembered!” Aiba turns to Jun and Sho again, “You two would be such a cute couple.” Aiba coos and Ohno turns his head at that, laughing at the way Jun’s eyes widen. Sho chuckles quietly as he mumbles something about Aiba being too drunk, and Jun nods his head, sighing loudly as he sends a glare towards Aiba’s direction, but Aiba only claps again.

“We should take a picture!” Aiba says as he fumbles for his phone and after a bit of struggle, he takes his phone out of his pocket, but manages to drop it on the floor.

It sends him and Ohno into a fit of laughter, and Nino giggles as he whacks Aiba’s arm this time, “You idiot.”

Nino stands, takes a step closer to Ohno's side, and bends to grab Aiba's phone. He's standing directly in front of Ohno and Ohno's eyes drift to the patch of skin showing above his hips from where his shirt has slightly risen. He reaches out without giving it any thought, his hands on his sides, tickling him lightly. It could be because he's drunk, or maybe Ohno just found a spot where Nino seems to be really ticklish, or maybe it had been unsuspected and the touch startled him, or maybe it's all of these reasons combined that has Nino letting out a high-pitched yelp, immediately standing up straight but stumbling backwards, and Ohno arms are around his waist in an instant, holding him back from falling sharply on the floor, and instead to fall on his lap.

“Oh-chan, you're mean. I could have dropped Aiba-chan's phone.” Nino says, voice light and contradicting to what he's saying, and he's already laughing. For some reason, Nino doesn't make a move to get up, only reaching his arm out for Aiba to grab his phone from him. His arm is short and it doesn't reach Aiba, yet he keeps perfectly still in his place on Ohno's lap, not making an attempt to even lean slightly forward, and thankfully Aiba's arm are long enough to reach for his phone and grab it when he leans slightly forward.

“You two would be cute together too.” Aiba coos this time at them and Nino giggles.

“I'm cute, of course we would.” Nino answers and shifts slightly, seeming trying to get into a comfortable position. Ohno's still got his arms wrapped around his waist and pulls him easily, and Nino just allows himself to be pulled backwards completely, until he's fully seated on top of his lap, and when Ohno drops his chin on top of his shoulder, Nino giggles brightly, and Ohno smiles before turning his head slightly to bury his nose against Nino's neck and nuzzle against the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“They're really drunk. I'm glad it's the weekend and we don't have work tomorrow.”

Ohno hears Jun's voice followed by Aiba's when he mentions how cute the photo of him and Sho he just took is, and Sho then adding something about how they shouldn't have allowed them to drink this much. The three seem to have drifted into a conversation of their own, and Ohno doesn't mind, he's perfectly content being here with Nino finally  _so, so, so close_  to him, perched on his lap, and he smells  _so so_  wonderful from where he's got his nose nuzzled against his neck.

“Oh-chan, it's the weekend. Will you go fishing tomorrow?” Nino asks, and Ohno hums.

“No, not this weekend.”

“Will you draw?”

“Hmm, maybe if I feel like it.”

“Then, will you spend it with your girlfriend?”

“No.” Ohno answers and finds himself inhaling sharply again and Nino shudders slightly in his arms, but for some reason leaning backwards, and not seeming uncomfortable or opposing it.

“Won't your girlfriend get upset or jealous if she saw us like this?” Nino asks, voice quiet, and Ohno turns his head slightly to stare at Nino.

He's so beautiful up close, Ohno thinks, watching the way his eyelashes flutter when he blinks his eyes, “Because Nino's cuter than her?” Nino chuckles and Ohno smiles brightly, “And no she wouldn't. Besides, she doesn't exist. I don't have a girlfriend.”

Nino turns his head slightly, and he's  _so so close_ , Ohno's breathing hitches for a second when he meets Nino's eyes, and he's overwhelmed with a sudden desire and rush to just touch Nino all over,  _to get a taste of Nino_ , his eyes falling on his lips. And he wonders if Nino can feel the way his heart is beating faster because of him.

But Ohno knows he's got no rights to do that, and he settles for the only thing he feels he's allowed to do; he pokes Nino's cheek.

Nino crinkles his nose at him adorably, “No poking cheeks or touching my face until the second date.”

Ohno pouts childishly as he goes back to wrapping both his arms around Nino again, his hold possessive, “I can't poke your cheeks?”

It has Nino reaching out and pressing his thumb gently at the corner of his lips and Ohno can't stop himself and the way the corner of his lips tug up instantly at that gentle touch. Nino grins brightly in triumph. “No, you can't.”

“So you'll allow me to have you sit on my lap on the first date but have to wait until the second date to poke your cheek?” Ohno asks this time.

Nino scrunches his nose up adorably again, “If this is your idea of a first date then let me tell you it's a lousy one. We're not even alone. Take me out on a proper first date then I'll decide.”

“Okay. I'll take you anywhere you want to go.” Ohno says, smiling at the way Nino hums.

“Anywhere?” Nino repeats and Ohno nods slightly, “Even if I tell you to take me somewhere really expensive?”

“Yes.”

“And you'll pay?”

“Yes.”

“Because you're such a gentleman?”

“Because you're Nino.” Ohno nuzzles his nose against Nino's neck again, shutting his eyes, and sighs deeply, “I'd do anything for you.”

Nino doesn't utter a word and when Ohno finally blinks his eyes and turns his head backwards to look at him, Nino has a small smile on display, “I told you to stop saying these things. Your girlfriend will get jealous.”

“I don't have one.” Ohno whines and it has Nino giggling again.

Ohno doesn't get to stay like that with Nino for long, because a few moments later Jun and Sho mention it's getting late and they decide to end the night there.

It's when Aiba's leaning on Sho's side as they step outside mumbling something about how the stars seem brighter in Chiba that Ohno's reminded of the gift still staying in his pocket.

“Nino.”

Nino turns back to look at him, halting in his spot, and Ohno's glad the other three haven't noticed them stopping in their tracks just yet.

Ohno pulls out the little yellow wrapped package and holds it out for Nino, “I didn't know what to get you, and so I decided to make something instead. It's not much but I hope you like it.”

The way Nino's face lights up at that has Ohno's stomach doing a little flip and his heart fluttering, and all he wants to do is call out for Aiba and shout  _But Nino's smile is brighter than all the stars!_

“For me? You made something for me? Like those things you make out of clay? You made it for me?” Nino keeps on asking, his eyes soft at the little gift in his hands, “I love it.”

“You haven't even opened it yet.”

“But I know I'll love it;  _you_  made it.”

Ohno swallows the lump in his throat when Nino looks back at him with such a soft expression, his eyes still bright, and Ohno smiles back as he says in a hushed tone, “Happy birthday Nino.”

“Thank you, Oh-chan.” Nino grins, his hold on the gift still tight and gentle, even when Sho calls out for them, and they join the others.

 

++

 

 

**_U ― Umbrella: Look, it's a love umbrella._ **

Ohno's heart quickens when he reads the note and flips the note to get a look at the doodle of the love umbrella, and scoffs when he reads what's written under it.

 _Me_  on the right side, and  _you_  on the left.

“Of course they wouldn't write down a name.” Sho says his thoughts out loud and Ohno briefly wonders how nice it would have been to see his and Nino's name instead. He shakes that thought out of his head and bumps into Sho's side slightly.

“Quick unrelated question, is Nino here yet?” Ohno whispers and Sho hums.

“Don't think so, why?”

“I was a bit drunk on Friday—”

Sho scoffs but quietly speaks, “ _A bit_? You had Nino on your lap by the end of the night, and I'm sure Nino was just as equally drunk to let that happen and to let you cuddle him. And when I was driving you back home you ended up crying about how much you miss Nino, which I'm really glad Jun took those two home in his car and nobody else got to witness that.”

Ohno stares at him momentarily and frowns, “I don't remember crying.”

“I remember it clearly.”

Ohno sighs, “What I was trying to say earlier is, I know he was drunk as well, but how do you think he'll act now towards me? I know we're very close but I think maybe I shouldn't have done that?”

Sho parts his mouth but doesn't get to say anything because the next moment, Nino's and Aiba's voices are clear, and Sho smiles instead, “We're about to find out.”

When Ohno and Sho turn around, Nino's eyes meet his and he smiles brightly, and Ohno's heart perks up at that, “Good morning.”

Ohno mumbles back a reply and sighs in relief when Nino tears his gaze to stare at Jun, “Good morning, Jun-pon.”

“Good morning and stop calling me that.” Jun grumbles but Nino's smirking already.

“You know Jun as I'm a year older than you now, it's just like they say: a year older, a year wiser—”

“You just turned twenty eight three days ago, please start acting your age—

“There's so much I've experienced that I've got to share with you I don't know where to begin—”

“And you're only like two months older than me—”

“There's so much of the world you don't know yet—”

“Please stop—”

Ohno fixes his gaze back on Sho and Sho grins, “I think it's safe to say everything's just like it always is.”

 

++

 

**_V ― Voice: I'll never get tired of hearing your voice._ **

“Nearing the end and they're becoming sweeter.” Sho says and Ohno shrugs.

_He’ll never get tired of hearing Nino's voice._

 

 

++

 

**_W ― Wonder: While you keep on wondering who I am, I keep on wondering on when you'll finally notice me._ **

It all goes downhill when the meeting is ending and Ohno has barely interacted with Nino.

Because today's note had seemed to be just like any other note, except every time his eyes fell on Nino, his mind drifted to the note, and he couldn't find it in himself to speak to Nino. To make matters worse, Nino seems to be uncharacteristically quiet today, only kicking Aiba's shin lightly whenever he says his proposals out loud, and his smile seemed a bit forced. He hasn't stopped playing with the pen in his hand, twirling it constantly, and with the way he's blankly looking aside, Ohno wonders if he's even aware he's twirling the pen in his hand.

And with Nino not making any effort to start up a conversation or even bother looking at Ohno's side, the meeting ends with neither of them having spoken a single word to each other.

“When will this end?” Ohno complains the moment Sho shuts the door behind him as he enters his office.

“What's going on with you?” Sho asks, his eyes focused on Ohno as he paces around the room, “And will you stop that? Please take a deep breath.”

“I can't.” Ohno whines but halts in his spot, rubbing his face exasperatedly, and forces himself to take in a deep breath.

“See? You can, just small steps.” Sho's voice is gentle and encouraging, and Ohno chuckles.

“I'm not a kid.”

“I know.” Sho smiles, “Now tell me, what's going on?”

“I want these notes to end. They're ruining everything. They seemed all harmless and fine, but I've been relating nearly everything it says to Nino and today, fuck what even was going on with me? I kept on thinking of the note whenever I looked at him and I couldn't even speak to him. And to make it worse, there's something wrong with Nino, it's so obvious, but I'm an idiot who's letting a stupid note get to me and not muster up the courage to just ask him if he's alright. What's wrong with me?”

Sho remains quiet for a while, seeming deep in his thoughts, “And you think if you stop getting the notes everything will be fine?”

“It all started because of these notes.” Ohno slumps in his chair, “Maybe if they end things will go back to the way they were.”

“Maybe.” Sho simply answer, looking thoughtful still, and Ohno offers a small smile, feeling already better having let out all his thoughts out loud.

“How many more letters are left?”

“Three more.”

Ohno nods his head and sighs, “Just three more days.”

 

++

 

**_X ― X-ray: Like an X-ray, how about you and I find a dark room and see what develops?_ **

Sho spills his coffee on himself from the intensity of his laugh but it doesn't seem to bother him as it hasn't stopped him from laughing yet, even when Jun shrieks in horror at the sight and reminds Sho of his interview scheduled later for today.

When Sho calms down, Ohno mutters how much he hates him.

 

++

 

**_Y ― You: I don't think I've ever met anyone like you._ **

“There's only one more note left, you know?” Sho asks, eyes carefully locked on Ohno as he picks up the note.

“Yeah, I might finally get an answer on who they are after the weekend.”

 

++

 

Ohno's alone on Monday morning when he stops by his office door and chucks the note, not bothering to read it, and enters his office. He pulls open his top drawer, the one now filled with similar yellow notes, and drops today's note on top before shutting the drawer.

He takes in a deep breath. He's going to focus on work then on other trivial things, and he's not, no matter what anyone would say, trying to drag this on for just a bit longer.

Ohno stays late that evening after work and it's only then he pulls open his top drawer and pulls out the note.

**_Z ― Zoo: If I had shouted out that I love you in a zoo and you hadn't heard me because of all the noise, I would have been less frustrated than I currently am because you still haven't figured out who I am._ **

Ohno heaves out a heavy breath, his hold on the note tightening, and stands up, walking out of his office, because Jun and Sho are still here, and maybe, if he shows them the note, they can help him somehow. “Hey—” Ohno pauses when he steps out his office, his eyes widening at the sight of in front of him.

Jun's eyes are wide and bright focused on Sho so intently, and Sho's kneeling slightly as it seems he'd been reading something off the file on Jun's desk previously, and with this angle, his face is so close to Jun with the way he's meeting his eyes. Sho's eyes are just as bright and focused so intently on Jun and Ohno regrets speaking earlier as it has broken whatever trance those two were in, with the way Jun quickly looks aside and Sho stands up straight, eyes falling on Ohno, and Ohno wonders had he not interrupted, what could have happened.

“Hey.” Sho finally breaks the silence lingering in the room, and Ohno's unsure what to say.

“Umm...I wanted to show you two today's note. You two didn't read it, right?” Ohno mumbles eyes drifting to the note.

“I didn't.” Sho confirms.

“I did.” Jun says simultaneously and Sho only spares a quick glance at him before looking back at Ohno.

Ohno takes a few tentative steps and hands Sho the note. Jun turns around in his chair and he and Sho share a glance when Sho finishes reading the note before looking back at Ohno.

Quietly and carefully Sho asks, “Do you know who it is?”

“No.” Ohno sighs when Sho hands back the note and Sho nods his head.

Silence lingers for a few moments until Sho clears his throat, “Let's give it one more day, yeah? Today's note was the last letter in the alphabet and maybe tomorrow there might be another note saying who they are or just anything for you to know who they are.”

Ohno bites his lips and nods his head quietly.

 

++

 

There isn't a note today and Ohno's heart sinks at that. He's gotten used to the notes and at the reminder of how it all ended yesterday,  _and how it ended_ , Ohno can't help the melancholy washing over him at how these notes came in his life all of a sudden and just as swiftly they're now no longer part of his day.

He enters his office quietly and sighs loudly.

 

So this is how it ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing a sequel for this with focusing on the others, and giving Jun and Sho a happy ending of their own.

Ohno spends a good ten minutes staring at his desk and the final note idly until a knock has him lifting his head up slowly, turning around completely, and his heart beats quicken when Nino steps in.

Nino doesn’t meet his eyes when he speaks, keeping his gaze fixed on his desk, and voice monotone, “Are you busy?”

Ohno’s answer comes in an instant, “No, not at all.”

“Sho-san and Jun-chan both are leaving.” Nino mumbles quietly, crossing his arms against his chest, and sighs, “…we need to talk.”

“What’s going on?” Nino lifts his head up instantly and Ohno offers a small hesitant smile as he goes on further explaining, “You haven’t been your usual self for a while now.”

Nino parts his lips yet instantly presses his lips together, biting his bottom lip, before finally dragging himself to take a few more steps in the room. He’s in front of Ohno now, a few steps away, yet still not meeting his eyes, and the silence lingers. But, Ohno remains quiet, patiently awaiting Nino to put his thoughts down in words.

“We need to talk.”

“You mentioned that.”

Nino lets out a long breath and looks back at Ohno, “Have you figured out who has been sending you those notes?”

Ohno blinks slowly and furrows his brows, “What does this have to do with―”

“Just, please answer me.”

Ohno frowns but answers him nonetheless, “No, not yet.”

“Okay.” Nino huffs out a breath, “Were there not enough hints?”

“I mean there were a few hints―wait, why are we talking about…” Ohno’s words trail off when Nino stares at him blankly and Ohno figures the quickest way to get Nino to talk is to indulge him then have him explain everything, “There were some hints. But I haven’t got a clue yet―”

“Why?! Was it not obvious―” Nino lets out an exasperated sigh and Ohno’s eyes widen at his sudden outburst, but Nino immediately looks down, pinching his nose and exhaling deeply, “Sorry.”

“You okay?” Ohno asks carefully and quietly, and Nino looks up with a forced overly sweet smile.

“Yes.” Nino claps his hand, “Now, why don’t I help you figure out who was sending you those notes?”

“Why do you want to―”

“Will you let me help you or not?” Nino interrupts, that smile still plastered across his face, but his eyes seeming hopeful, and Ohno doesn’t think he really has a choice right now.

“Yes.”

“Perfect.” Nino has a small smile on display now, but for the first time tonight, it seems to be genuine, “Okay, what were the hints?”

Ohno leans back and looks up, pressing his lips together, “Well, one of the notes said they’re cute and another said they’re perfect―”

“I’m cute and I’m perfect.”

Slowly, Ohno looks back at Nino, furrowing his brows, and Nino lets out a long breath before shaking his head, “Forget it.” He looks down, tapping his feet impatiently, and rubs his forehead, “Was there anything else?”

“Umm…all the notes were yellow?”

Nino grunts and looks up, squinting his eyes at Ohno, “Are you serious?”

“What―”

“Are you serious?! I was repeating whatever was written to you and yet you kept on giving me these weird confused looks for a second but then you kept on brushing it off as a mere coincidence over and over again. Was it not obvious with the keychain? What about the magic trick? What about―Have you seriously not figured it out it was me?”

It takes a few moments for Nino’s words to sink in and Ohno stares at him for a few beats of silence, “Nino?”

Nino averts his gaze and sighs, running a hand through his hair, “This is all Aiba’s fault. It was his idea.”

“This is the first time I’ve seen you this irritated.” Ohno bites his lips when Nino shoots him a glare.

But, his expression softens instantly as he looks down again, biting his lips as he fiddles with a loose thread of his shirt and murmurs, “Oh-chan, I wrote these notes for you.”

Ohno doesn’t know what to say and he manages to breathe out quietly, “ _Nino._ ”

It urges Nino to look up and he’s smiling hesitantly, the look in his eyes hopeful and yet so fragile, and Ohno knows what Nino’s going to say next, “Oh-chan, I―”

“No, wait!” Ohno gasps, taking a step forward instantly and his hand covering Nino’s mouth, interrupting him, and Nino’s eyes are wide as he stares at Ohno quietly.

Ohno takes in a deep breath, “You spent the last few weeks telling me that in many different ways but I was an idiot that didn’t notice it and I ended up annoying you. The one who needs to say it first is me.”

Nino’s still looking at him quietly and his hand is still plastered against Nino’s mouth, and the entire situation doesn’t seem ordinary, but then again has anything between them ever been ordinary?

Nino lifts his hand gradually and places it on top of Ohno’s hand, moving it away from where it had been covering his mouth, and as soon as his hand are in his, Ohno turns his hand around and intertwines their fingers. He smiles gently when he flicks his eyes downwards and admires the way their hands fit perfectly together.

“I love you.” Ohno whispers and the way Nino’s breath hitches is audible.

Nino’s gazing at their hands and he chuckles quietly, “I knew you were an airhead and it would take you so long to figure it out yet I went ahead and wrote down those notes. And I had no idea I was capable of getting that irritated over something like this.”

“I’m taking that as an I love you too?” Ohno breathes out and Nino looks up at him, his eyes crinkling so softly at the edges.

“It’s weird saying it out loud.”

“You don’t have to say it; you’ve said it enough these last few weeks.”

Nino squeezes his hand once and he’s looking at him expectantly, “Now what?”

Ohno grins, “I promised you a proper date, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Nino agrees with a little nod.

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?” Nino bites his lips, ducking his head downwards, and Ohno’s filled with the desire to move closer, to touch him, and this time he doesn’t stop himself.

With his hand still in his, Ohno tugs Nino closer and takes a step forward, closing the distance between them as he wraps an arm around Nino, embracing him tightly.

“You're weird, Oh-chan.” Nino says, voice light and he seems to be laughing lightly, and Ohno hums, smiling contently, resting his chin atop Nino's shoulder. He finally lets go of Nino's hand to wrap both his arms around Nino tightly and takes in a deep breath.

Nino feels so good to hold, his warmth so comforting.

Nino's arms around his are equally tight, “You told me you'd take me out for a proper first date and be a gentleman and all that. But, I don't feel like going out tonight so let's keep that for another time. Instead, this time,” Nino pauses before murmuring quietly, voice small and hesitant, “How about we stay in and you'll let me cook for you?”

“You want to cook for me?” Ohno tries moving backwards, to face Nino again, but shrieks when Nino pinches his side and stops him from moving backwards. He grins against Nino's neck, finding the entire situation and Nino specifically to be too endearing, “I would love that.”

“Stop smiling like that, it's creepy.” Nino complains when he finally moves back.

Ohno's grin only widens, “Sorry.”

“You're not even remotely sorry.”

“But you want to cook for me instead of going out, who knew you were this sweet—”

“First of all, I told you we're not going out because I don't feel like it.”

“Sure.”

“And you're still taking me out next time.”

“Okay.”

“Oh my god, stop smiling like that!” Nino whacks Ohno's arm but Ohno laughs instead, shaking his head slightly, and grabbing Nino's hand again.

“Sorry, can't help it.” Ohno knows he doesn't sound the least bit apologetic but Nino resides to only rolling his eyes at him and Ohno squeezes his hand, “Then, shall we get going?”

 

++

 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing?”

“Chopping vegetables.”

“Then?”

“No. That's not what I meant.” Ohno pouts before tiptoeing to Nino’s side and prodding his arm with a gentle finger, “I meant for dinner.”

“You're going to find out soon,” Nino pauses mid-sentence to glance at Ohno momentarily and continues, “and stop pouting like that.”

“But I’m curious.” Ohno watches Nino's arm as he skillfully chops down the vegetables and takes a step closer, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No. It's fine.”

A few beats of silence pass and Ohno's gaze is fixated on Nino's hand, “But it feels weird being here in the kitchen while you do everything and I'm just standing here staring at you.”

“Then stop staring.”

“But I want to stare. I couldn't stare all I wanted before but now I can.”

“You're creepy. Thanks for all the warnings so I can run away from you as soon as possible.”

“Hey, no,” Ohno whines and steps behind Nino, placing his hands against his hips, “I'm not creepy.”

“Hmm. Not really convinced.” Nino doesn't seem to react to Ohno's hands against his hips, and Ohno readjusts his arms until he's wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands clasped at front, holding Nino close to him.

“I can't believe you're here and this is actually happening. I'm just...happy.” Nino shivers slightly at Ohno's warm breath against his neck when Ohno rests his chin atop his shoulder but not before nuzzling his neck slightly.

“I'm happy too but hungry, and so are you, so as much as I like this, can you let me go so I can finish preparing everything? You're kind of making it difficult for me to finish everything.”

 

“I don't want to.” Ohno says and Nino sighs but he's adjusting himself in Ohno's hold already until he figures out a way he's still in Ohno's tight hold but can easily reach out for all the ingredients, for the spice cabinet, the stove, and fridge.

Ohno shuts his eyes, embracing Nino's warmth, and hums when Nino calls out for him softly, “If you’re wondering, I'm happy too, that the notes actually worked out.”

Ohno's smile grows wider and he blinks his eyes open, “Nino, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” Nino's voice is warm and Ohno likes it, almost as warm and comforting as Nino's body, Ohno thinks.

“I haven't been with someone for a while and I don't think I've felt like this before and it's just...is this okay?” Ohno tightens his hold on Nino to make sure Nino understands him, “We're not rushing things, right?”

“Have you forgotten about the notes I sent the last few weeks? And how long have we've known and liked each other yet neither one of us acted on it? I'm really sure we're not rushing anything.”

Ohno hugs him tightly and a warm smile makes its way across his face.

 

++

Nino's laugh is loud and contagious, and Ohno has a smile lingering afterwards. It's been nearly an hour since they've had dinner and Ohno discovered that Nino's quite a skillful cook. They've been at it for an hour now discussing and talking about everything and anything.

And Ohno wants to stop time, to tell time to wait, because he knows soon it'll get late and Nino will be leaving and going back home.

_Is it appropriate if he were to ask him to stay over with how late it'll become?_

He considers briefly but doesn't get to think too much about it when his phone lights up and buzzes slightly, a notification for a new message popping up, and Sho's name next to it.

He hears Nino mumbling something about the time when Ohno leans forward and picks up his phone from the coffee table and slides his finger across the screen to unlock it when it buzzes twice more.

“ _Look! We found this place that has really good desserts! This tasted so good!”_

The second message is a photo Sho’s taken of an impressive looking triple-layered chocolate mousse, with a swirl of white chocolate on top. From the low angle Sho’s taken of the dessert, the other end of the table is clearly in view, with Jun ducking his head downwards slightly, but his face is still visible, a gentle smile across his face, and eyes bright under the restaurant’s dim lights.

Ohno tries not paying attention much to the photo and scrolls to read the last message.

“ _That and because I didn't know how to send this, Jun told me to send something else first. I'm just hoping you're alright. You've been seeming quite down since last night after you read the final note… It's not that late but I know you usually fall asleep the moment you get back, so if you're still awake and you feel like talking, call me_.”

Ohno stares at the message for a while, unsure of what to reply back.

_I'm awake but I'm with Nino, talk to you later._

Or,

_I'm fine now. Nino told me he loves me._

Or even maybe,

_Can't talk now I'm on a date with Nino._

Right, he better not send anything now. The best choice is to leave this all for tomorrow and talk to him about it then.

“Oh-chan―” Ohno lifts up his head and finds Nino furrowing his brows at him, “You okay? You seemed to be spacing out again.”

“It’s because of this.” Ohno taps on the photo to show a larger preview and hiding the previous messages as he hands Nino his phone, “Sho was asking me about something completely different and sent me this photo saying apparently they’ve found really good desserts.”

Ohno watches the way Nino’s grin widens as he continues staring at the photo, “Sho-san is taking Jun-chan out for a date, and does he even realize it?”

“He wouldn’t call it a date but Jun’s probably wishing it was, just like last time.” Ohno says as Nino turns looking at him.

“Last time? How many times has this happened?” Nino hands Ohno his phone back and Ohno shrugs.

“This is the second time as far as I’m aware. The first was around two weeks ago.” Ohno leans slightly forward and with a little throw drops his phone on the table, except it lands just by the edge, quickly losing balance and tumbling instantly on the floor.

Ohno grunts when Nino hums, “What’s with you and Aiba-chan constantly dropping your phones?”

“I don’t drop my phone that much…” Ohno trails off watching Nino when he gets up, bending forward to grab Ohno’s phone, and Ohno grins at how familiar this all is, and this time rather than tickling Nino, he’s instantly got his hands against his hips, pulling him backwards sharply, and falling directly on top of his laps.

Nino laughs loudly and Ohno embraces that sound, shutting his eyes as he pulls him in closer.

“You're clingy, you know?” Ohno smiles as he shakes his head slightly.

“I'm not.” Ohno doesn't say anything when Nino slides his phone into his hand where it's clasped in front.

“You are.” Nino doesn't wriggle away completely, but rather slips aside, settling besides Ohno, legs still thrown over his lap. Ohno smiles at their proximity and it has him adjusting Nino's legs on his lap and moving him closer, their faces mere inches apart, and Nino's smile widens.

“It's getting late.” Nino says, his voice so quiet it came out nearly inaudible.

“And?” Ohno lifts his hand and cups Nino's cheek softly, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb gently, and Nino ducks downwards, biting back a bashful smile, his ears a tint of pink now, and  _why is Nino so fucking cute?_

Ohno scoots closer. It has Nino lifting up his head and Ohno's breathing hitches when their eyes meet. There’s a glint in his eyes Ohno’s unfamiliar with;  _is it anticipation? Is it desire? Is it just a plead for Ohno to do something?_

He moves forward slightly, just a bit, and their foreheads touch. Being this close, Ohno can feel Nino’s warm breaths against his lips and he lowers his thumb, tracing it along his jaw.

“Nino?” Ohno whispers, looking into Nino’s eyes, trying to find a hint of doubt or uncertainty, but finds none of that, “Can I―”

“Yes.”

Ohno leans in, shutting his eyes when their lips connect. And Nino had been expecting it and desiring it as much as Ohno, yet he can feel his body freezing for a moment. It’s short, simple, gentle, and  _not enough._  But Ohno leans back slightly, breaking the kiss to meet Nino’s eyes again in need of another reassurance, and Nino answers him by clutching on tightly at the front of his shirt, stopping him from leaning back, and murmurs into his mouth, “Kiss me.”

Ohno realizes then that the arm he’d been keeping around Nino had still been holding his phone, yet he can’t be bothered by it by now, dropping it instantly in favor of cupping Nino’s cheeks with both his hands. When their lips connect this time he feels Nino’s body loosen and it’s enough for Ohno to deepen the kiss, kissing him thoroughly and fervently. This time when they pull apart, it’s to take shaky, shallow breaths. Nino’s still clutching the front of his shirt, albeit much loosely now, and smiles, “Oh-chan.”

Nino’s voice had come out slow, prolonging the way he had hoarsely whispered Ohno’s name. Ohno smiles, his heart fluttering at Nino’s smile and voice.  _Never had his name ever been wonderful._ He can’t contain himself and still cupping his cheeks, he pulls Nino in this time for a passionate kiss. He lowers one of his arms, wrapping it around Nino’s waist, his hold tight and assertive, and it has Nino letting go of his shirt and sliding his hand into Ohno’s hair.

Ohno breaks the kiss then, only to start placing kisses along his jaw, and Nino whines― _and how wonderful he sounds,_ Ohno thinks between all his feverish thoughts― when he starts placing gentle kisses beneath his jaw and then turning rougher, and Nino moves his head backwards, exposing more skin and giving more access to Ohno.

He’s still got an arm around Nino and moving his other hand to cup the back of Nino’s neck gently, he pushes Nino to lean backwards, until he’s lying on his back on the sofa, and Ohno’s above him. He takes a moment to appreciate the way their bodies seem to fit perfectly together, before resuming his earlier task of devouring Nino. Nino tugs and pulls his hair, and when Ohno meets his eyes, they seem to be several shades darker, and he can’t stop himself from leaning down and placing a soft peck against his lips.

“Nino…” Ohno swallows the lump in his throat, his gaze still fixed on Nino, and thoughts all jumbled. Because his desire for Nino is strong, but he needs to know what Nino’s thinking.  _Are they rushing things? Will it mess things up―_

“Hey,” Nino’s warm hand against his cheek and voice as equally warm snaps him out of his thoughts, “Just say it.”

Ohno leans into Nino’s touch, “We’re not rushing things?”

“No. We both want this and we’ve been delaying it for so long.”

“But,” Ohno pauses and bites his lips, “Just how far?”

“You started this and you’re finishing what you started, old man.” Nino rolls his hips upwards, his arousal so evident, and with the way he rubbed himself against Ohno, Ohno can’t suppress the moan that escapes his lips.

Nino’s smiling smugly and Ohno grunts, leaning down to nip on his lips before going back to kissing him thoroughly. Nino’s hands are against his chest soon, pushing him slightly, and Ohno breaks the kiss, breathless and raising a brow when he leans back and Nino’s heavily breathing, yet can still find it in himself to smirk.

“Take me to your bed. I’m not allowing you to fuck me here,” Nino pauses and his smirk only grows when he continues, “at least not today.”

 _Nino’s going to be the death of him_.

He wraps his arms around Nino tightly and sweeps him up into his arms as he gets up, immediately lowering his arms beneath Nino’s legs to hold him tightly, and Nino yelps. His hands are steady under Nino’s legs and Nino’s holding onto his shoulders tightly, “Don’t drop me, old man.”

“Stop calling me old man.” Ohno mumbles, managing to somehow kick open the door of his bedroom, and Nino’s giggling hard into his neck.

“Then what should I call you?”

“I have a name.” Ohno lowers Nino in the middle of his bed and Nino wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down with him, and Ohno’s on top of him again.

“And old man is one of them.” Nino’s smirk is back on display and Ohno sighs.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” There’s a glint in Nino’s eyes and Ohno’s never been able to back away from any sort of request from Nino.

When their lips connect this time, it's much rougher but it's just right. It's somehow a built up of all their emotions, released finally, and reveling that this isn't one-sided; they've both been craving for each other and desiring one another.

He slides his hand into Nino's hair, tugging Nino's face down for much more insistent kisses. Nino moans into his mouth so deliciously,  _fuck he wants Nino so badly._

“Nino.” Ohno breathes out, voice hoarse, and nuzzles against Nino's neck, pressing kisses there, “Nino.”

He's not entirely sure what he's asking for, just chanting Nino's name hoping Nino has an answer for him, and Nino parts his legs, allowing Ohno to slide in closer.

“Too many clothes.” Nino nags, clutching onto Ohno’s shirt.

He cups Nino's cheek again to pull him in for another thorough kiss, trailing his other hand to start hastily unbuttoning Nino's shirt, fingers twitching with anticipation. When he successfully manages to do that, he leans back and breath hitches at Nino lying with his shirt open, skin so gorgeously on display, and Ohno admires it, his hands against his hips unconsciously and rubbing the soft skin there.

_Nino's really soft._

“Stop staring.” Nino complaints half-heartedly and Ohno ducks his head down to peck his lips.

“Sorry, can't help it.” Ohno knows he doesn't the least apologetic and Nino whines against his lips.

He grins and helps Nino out of his shirt, discarding it aside and leans forward, placing kisses against his shoulder, and Nino tilts his head, giving him more access momentarily, before clicking his tongue impatiently and pushes Ohno backwards to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Nino does a quick job of unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. He's got his finger hooked around his belt loops in an instant, pulling Ohno closer, and lightly tugs downwards. Their gazes lock again and Nino's eyes are glinting with desire and arousal, yet adoration underneath it all even when he murmurs, “Pants off.” Ohno lunges himself on Nino and it has Nino giggling but he cuts him off by connecting their lips and kissing him roughly. Nino's lips are red,  _so so red_ , heavy breaths escaping him, and he presses his lips at the side of Nino's mouth as his hands trail downwards and does a quick work on unzipping Nino's pants, a hand coming to rest at the curve of Nino's back, prompting him to lift his hips and removes his pants completely.

“Nino.” Ohno's mouth is against Nino's ear, his hand against the curve of his back and slowly sinks it lower and pulls down his boxers slightly. Nino shivers as Ohno kisses the spot just beneath his ear and pulls down his boxers entirely, “You're so soft.”

He keeps a hand against Nino's thigh and leans backwards. There's a flush spreading up Nino's chest and Ohno takes his time placing soft kisses against his collarbone, before biting sharply at one particular spot, and blows softly at it, pressing his lips against it, and can't help the way the corner of his lips tug up at the thought of how he's leaving his marks all over Nino's pale skin. With his lips still against his skin, peppering kisses all over his chest, he lifts his hand that had been resting along Nino's thigh to wrap his hand languidly around Nino’s cock and it has Nino letting out a long, soft whine at the back of his throat.

Ohno keeps up a slow pace, not giving him enough friction, but just enjoying the way Nino's breath gets heavier until Nino swallows around a lump in his throats and calls out for him, “ _Oh-chan_. Pants off. Now.”

He lets go of Nino to lift himself up and Nino's gaze is fixed on him intently as he strips himself off his pants swiftly, following it by his boxers. Nino's arms are around his neck and he doesn't get a moment to blink before Nino swiftly switches their position. Nino’s straddling him and he raises a brow at Nino and is meet with a sweet smile as Nino lowers himself down Ohno's body, “Just a little taste.”

That's the only warning Ohno gets before Nino kneels down completely and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock. Ohno grunts, biting back a moan when Nino licks the slick head repeatedly, before parting his mouth and swallows around him.

“Ah―shit.” Ohno curses as Nino wraps his fingers around the base of his cock and squeezes just tight enough. He bites his lips and forces himself up, arms twitching and having difficulty staying up due to Nino’s ministrations.

Ohno’s certain his eyes are definitely dark with the way he’s surveying Nino and Nino answers him when he meet his eyes and curls his lips before parting his mouth wider to accommodate to Ohno’s cock growing thick with arousal.

“Shit―Nino,  _fuck_.” Ohno curses again, the only thing his brain seeming able to mutter other than Nino’s name, and Nino hums around his cock.

“You will in a bit.” Nino says when he pulls his mouth away before ducking his head back again to suck Ohno again.

Ohno’s legs tremble when Nino swallows around his cock again, sharp and hard, and Ohno has a hand tugging on Nino’s hair softly, “ _Nino._ ” He wants to keep his hand there, steady and holding Nino down, but he knows if Nino continues with his ministrations he won’t be able to last for long, especially when he lowers his hand to gently touch the side of his face and Nino hums and tilts his head slightly, allowing Ohno’s cock to slide in deeper into his mouth.

“You’re so good at this,  _fuck._ ” Nino seems to bask in the compliment and urges him to go further. Nino swallows around his cock once sharply before parting his mouth wider and pushing himself to hit limit, and Ohno mewls when he can feel his cock hitting the back of Nino’s throat.

“ _Nino, Nino._ ” Ohno tugs on Nino’s hair sharply and lets go to grab him by the shoulder and Nino pulls away, licking his lips so sinfully when their gazes lock.

“What do you need, Oh-chan?” Nino asks, his voice hoarse and rough, smirking as he clears his throat, and Ohno’s stomach tightens at that voice. He want― _needs_ Nino trembling under him and screaming, and wonders how he’ll sound by the end of the night.

He wraps his fingers around Nino’s wrists and pulls him up sharply, Nino falling directly into his lap, and connects their lips, his tongue exploring Nino’s mouth and having a thorough taste. He keeps a hand at the back of his head, keeping Nino close, and murmurs into his mouth, “I need to be inside you, okay?”

Nino shivers in his lap, nodding his head into submission. Ohno moves them quickly, flipping them over, and Nino is once again on his back on the bed. “Wait just a second.” Ohno murmurs as he kisses his neck before moving aside, quickly rummaging through his bedside table and pulls out a condom and lube.

Nino sighs deeply when Ohno drops them on the bed, “Finally.”

Ohno doesn’t respond to that and grabs a nearby pillow, before leaning backwards, and settling himself between Nino’s legs. He squeezes Nino’s hips gently, “Up, just a bit.”

Nino complies easily, lifting himself up faintly, as Ohno’s hand shift to rest at the small of his back keeping him there and slides the pillow underneath his hips before letting him down. Nino hums in appreciation, knowing Ohno’s little gentle gesture is because he’s fully aware of his constant backache.

“Such a gentleman.” Nino teases, but his voice betrays him with softly his words came out.

“For you.” Ohno grabs the lube and slicks his fingers thoroughly, before squeezing Nino’s hip with his other hand, “Stay still, okay?”

Ohno presses his lips against Nino’s hip, spreading soft kisses there, and rubs a finger against Nino’s entrance, before slipping it inside.

Nino mewls at that and Ohno stills his finger for a moment before slowly moving it, allowing Nino to adjust to it before slipping in another finger. Nino curses and turns his head aside, muffling back a moan when Ohno starts scissoring the fingers inside him, loosening him up.

Ohno tsks and Nino whines when Ohno stills his fingers, “I want to hear you.”

“Shut up.” Ohno should have expected Nino’s snarky response and he hums as he goes back to moving his fingers inside him, though this time for another reason, in search for one particular spot. He moves his finger slightly to the right, curling it up and―

Nino moans loudly, unable to stifle back his moan, and Ohno grins wickedly at that, “There, huh?”

Nino’s legs trembles when he curls up his fingers again and presses against that bundle of nerves and keeps it there, not relenting and keeps up the pressure and his stomach tightens at the way Nino whimpers and his cock twitches.

“ _Fuck,_ please, please.” Nino gasps when Ohno moves his fingers away from that spot and works another finger past the ones already there. He moves his fingers lazily, keeping his eyes fixed on Nino sharply. He curls his fingers, and Nino screams, his hand twitching as he grabs the bedsheets under him. He turns his head aside trying to hide his face and bites his lips sharply, muffling out his moans.

Ohno bites into the soft skin of Nino’s hip, holding on tightly onto Nino’s thigh, while he slips his fingers deeper into Nino. Nino curses loudly, his body shaking, and Ohno can’t have enough of this, of the sounds Nino’s making, at how vulnerable he looks from here all for him, and he curls up his fingers again as he bites into the soft flesh of his inner thigh and Nino wails.

“Please―please, please,  _Oh-chan._ ” Nino begs and Ohno can’t hold himself back any longer. He pulls his fingers out one by one, and pulls himself up. He runs a hand through Nino’s hair and dives in for a kiss, Nino’s mouth already parting for him willingly. He leans backwards and he gets a twist in his stomach, his mouth dry, when his eyes focus on Nino again. He's all flushed, hair slightly sticking to his forehead, and his lips parted as he takes in heavy breathes.

Ohno’s cock twitches at the sight.

He quickly grabs the condom, tearing the wrapper off with shaky fingers, and quickly puts it on. He leans downwards and presses a kiss at the corner of Nino’s lips as he parts Nino’s legs wider and guides his cock to Nino’s entrance. He pecks his lips gently as he cups his cheek with his free hand, “Nino―”

“Please.” Nino cuts him off and Ohno doesn’t need to be told twice.

Ohno will never get enough of this, he’s certain, watching the way Nino shuts his eyes tightly, throwing his head back when Ohno enters him, slowly filling him up, and lets out along breath when Ohno’s settled inside him. He stays completely still, allowing Nino to adjust to him, and he’s got a tight hold of Nino’s hips, but lets go to cup Nino’s cheek, rubbing his finger gently against his jaw. He still can’t believe this is real, that Nino loves him back and he’s got Nino here with him. Nino blinks his eyes open slowly and he’s certain Nino doesn’t miss noticing the look on his face, grateful and awed, because Nino’s cheek flush a tint of pink, and his eyes are tender, matching the look in his eyes.

Ohno ducks down to peck his lips, before leaning his head downwards, kissing the side of Nino’s head, and whispers into his ears, “Okay?”

Nino hums and Ohno lifts his head to face him again, his heart fluttering at Nino’s soft smile, and Ohno’s reaching up to cup his cheeks tenderly, “Yes.” Nino wraps his legs around Ohno’s hips, the movement allowing Ohno to slip in deeper and they both groan simultaneously at that. Nino sighs deeply as he rubs Ohno’s cheek, “Fuck me.”

Ohno starts off with slow steady thrusts, careful with Nino, and loving and savoring Nino’s whimpers. He keeps the languid pace for a while until Nino wraps his arms around his neck, connecting their lips roughly, and Ohno stills when Nino whispers, “You can go faster.”

He rubs his fingers against Nino’s bruised lips, “I’m on it.”

He picks up the pace instantly, short yet hard thrusts that has Nino throwing his head back, moaning loudly, and exposing his neck. Ohno presses his lips against Nino’s neck and hides his face against Nino’s neck, inhaling sharply. There’s a faint trace of Nino’s cologne, and he smells a lot like sex and sweat, and he rubs his nose behind Nino’s ears when he still for a moment to whisper, “You smell so good.”

Nino whines, “Just fuck me and―Oh, oh, shit, shit, fuck!” Nino’s complaints gets cut off as Ohno slides out and slides back in sharply, keeping up that pace, and when the next time he slides in, he tilts his hips slightly to the right and hits that sweet spot sharply.

Nino keens, his body bending in half, and Ohno smirks, “Like this?” He pushes Nino’s hair away from where it’s been sticking to his forehead and runs a hand through it, before tugging his head down, “So gorgeous. So perfect.” Ohno whispers into his mouth and doesn't give Nino the chance to react before connecting their lips and thrusts harder. Nino moans into his mouth and Ohno swallows that sound.

Nino’s wailing sharply and Ohno keeps up the face pace, thrusting sharply and quickly, and keeps fucking Nino relentlessly even when Nino starts whimpering, “Close, close. I’m so close.”

Ohno can feel himself getting closer to his release too and shifts a hand to wrap it around Nino’s cock. Nino whines and three more thrusts later has Nino screaming out his name as he comes at the end of the last thrust, body shaking and dirtying Ohno’s hand and both their bodies. Ohno fucks him through it and the way Nino had screamed his name does it for him and it only takes him four more thrusts for his stomach to tighten and he comes, grunting and slowing down.

He’s breathing heavily and collapses on top of Nino, and Nino’s arms are around Ohno’s damp back, holding him, and awaiting his breathing to even out. He lets out a long breath when his breathing evens out and Nino pats his back gently and he lifts himself up, slipping out of Nino, and Nino gasps due to the oversensitivity, and Ohno pecks his lips apologetically, “Sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Nino croaks out, voice rough, and he giggles softly as he turns his face, hiding it. Ohno moves back, missing Nino’s warmth instantly, and quickly takes off the condom, tying it and throwing it aside, grateful it manages to fall in the trashcan at the corner of his room. Nino whines, hands reaching out lazily for Ohno, “Come back.”

Ohno’s heart flutters at that, at the way Nino’s got his lips jutting out, his eyes half-lidded as he stares at Ohno pleadingly. Ohno lies down next to Nino, and Nino scoots closer when Ohno holds out his arms for him, and pulls him tightly next to him. He buries his nose in Nino’s hair and Nino hums.

Ohno moves his hand to the curve of Nino’s back, rubbing his hand along his spine, and shuts his eyes, listening to Nino’s breaths getting steadier, and Nino yawns, his breath warm against his chest. He places a kiss on top of his head, “Nino?” He gently calls out, his thumb rubbing the small of his back.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s wash up first then sleep, okay?”

“No.” Nino grumbles, dropping an arm around Ohno, and drapes his leg on top of Ohno’s, “Sleep sounds nice.”

“You won’t be saying that when you wake up.”

“I’m sticky and tired and I don’t feel like getting up.” Nino mumbles and Ohno presses another kiss atop his head.

“So if I carry you it’s fine?” Nino whines but he’s moving his leg back and doesn’t utter any complaints, “I’m taking that as a yes.”

“Quick. Then sleep.” Nino mumbles half-asleep and Ohno can’t resist the urge to cup Nino’s cheek and tug him in for a quick kiss.

Ohno picks up Nino’s limp body swiftly, pressing an appreciative kiss at the side of his head, and Nino hums, hiding his face against Ohno’s neck and presses his lips tiredly there.

 

++

 

There’s a finger poking him intensely on the cheek and Ohno’s awaken by it. He scrunches up his nose before blinking his eyes slowly and everything falls back into focus slowly―the room softly lit by the early morning rays, static silence filing the room, and Nino sitting beside him.

Ohno sighs at the sight, of Nino’s hair mussed up from sleep, eyes soft yet having that spark of mischief as he continues poking Ohno’s cheek albeit mildly now, and of the plain white t-shirt he’s got on― _Ohno’s t-shirt_ , he thinks with a lazy smile and shuts his eyes, burying his face into the pillow.

_This is a nice dream―_

Ohno groans when Nino pinches his arm sharply and he moves his head just enough to blink his eyes open again, shooting a glare at Nino’s wide grin.The haziness of sleep that had been clogging his brain fades away and right, this isn’t a dream.

Last night had happened and Nino’s actually here with him this morning.

“I hate you.” Ohno croaks out and Nino scrunches up his nose at him.

 _Cute_ , he thinks but decides not to say it out loud, at least not yet, and Nino starts poking his arm, “Wake up.”

“I’m awake.” Ohno bats Nino’s hand away feebly and Nino moves his hand back for a second before going back to poking his arm and he wraps his fingers around Nino’s wrist weakly and holds it there.

“Would coffee be enough to wake you up?” Nino asks and Ohno blinks his eyes twice and it takes him a few moments to focus on the aroma of coffee present in the air, strong and heady, tempting enough to wake him up.

“You made me coffee? I might not hate you after all― _ouch_.” Ohno rubs his arm where Nino had retorted to pinching it sharply.

“Get up.” Nino instructs him as he turns away grabbing something off the bedside table. When he’s back in his view again, Ohno smiles widely at the fresh mug of coffee in Nino’s grasp.

“Nino made me coffee.” Ohno says, voice slightly slurry and still half-asleep, and Nino rolls his eyes.

“Get up.” Nino repeats and Ohno chuckles and he finally finds it in himself to push himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes slightly, and then Nino’s holding out the mug for him.

He grabs it mumbling a thanks and when he holds it close to take a sip, the scent alone is enough to wake him up before the caffeine has even entered his body. He takes a sip, relishing the flavor, and lets his gaze fall back on Nino, who’s holding a similar mug and taking a small sip from it.

“Yeah I definitely don’t hate you after this.” Ohno says after another sip, watching the way Nino purses his lips.

Nino sighs dramatically, “I’m glad to know the only reason you like me is because of the coffee I make.”

Ohno chuckles, “There are other reasons.”

“Like?”

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about that.”

Ohno grins when Nino shoots him a glare and they remain uttering nonsense between themselves quietly, and when they’re done with their coffee, Nino grabs the mugs and places them aside.

“Right, before I leave, here.” Ohno’s heart sinks when he hears those words, realizing that Nino does indeed have to leave soon, but doesn’t mention anything about it yet when Nino slides his phone into Ohno’s hand.

 “My phone?” Ohno asks, furrowing his brows.

“I grabbed it from the floor while I was preparing the coffee because I know you would have forgotten about it and spent ages searching for it.” Nino explains as Ohno goes to drop it on the bedside table.

“What was it doing on the floor?” Nino snorts and when Ohno turns around, he’s giving him a deadpan look.

“You dropped it on the floor last night.”

“I don’t remember?”

“You were busy with other things.”

Nino keeps his sharp gaze fixed on him and Ohno’s eyes widen in realization, grinning brightly, “I was busy with you.”

Nino chuckles, ducking his head downwards, and Ohno sighs as he holds his wrists and pulls him closer, draping his arms around him, and rests his chin atop his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck.

“I have to go.” Nino says, voice soft as his touches against Ohno’s back.

Ohno sighs again, “Stay just a bit more.”

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but we have work. I need to go home and change and prepare for work.” Nino explains and Ohno knows he’s got a point and he needs to let go, but his heart doesn’t seem ready to let go of Nino yet.

“But, it’s still too early. My alarm hasn’t gone off yet and I’ve set it up early. When it goes off, then leave, you’ll have plenty of time to go home and get ready before work.” Ohno tries again, one last resort, and patiently awaits Nino’s answer.

He smiles into Nino’s neck when he hears him sighing in defeat. “For some who hates me, you’re putting so much effort in making me stay.”

Ohno tightens his hold around Nino as he presses his lips softly against his neck, “I don’t hate you.”

“Because of my coffee I know.”

“No, because you’re Nino. I can never hate you.” Ohno hums, basking into Nino’s warmth.

“Sap, you’re such a sap.” Nino teases but his actions contradicts him with the way he wraps his arms around Ohno tightly.

Ohno doesn’t say a word and inhales sharply, enjoying the way Nino smells of his shampoo and soap after their quick shower last night, and that particular lingering scent underneath it all, of Nino’s distinct scent, and he decides he’ll never get enough of this; enough of Nino, “You smell really good.”

“Creep.” Nino mumbles when Ohno lets go to lean backward. Ohno’s eyes fall on the t-shirt Nino’s got on. It’s wide and Ohno pulls on it slightly to rub his thumb against Nino’s collarbone, rubbing intensely at the red, purplish marks standing out against Nino’s pale skin.

“I did this.” Ohno says proudly when he presses against one of the marks sharply and Nino shivers before batting Ohno’s hand away and Ohno locks his eyes with Nino’s as he repeats, “I did  _this_.”

“So you’re a creep and pervert. Nice to know.” Nino says and Ohno leans forward, pressing his lips at the corner of his mouth, before sweeping Nino into his arms, and pulls him down with him on the bed, trapping Nino’s legs between his as he pulls him closer to his chest, and buries his face into Nino’s hair again, content with cuddling Nino until it’s time for him to leave.

Nino’s giggling hard into his neck and Ohno smiles, running a hand through his hair, and lowering his arms to wrap it around Nino where his shirt has risen, and his pale skin had been on display. He rubs his thumb against the soft skin of his hips, and sighs, “You’re soft. And warm.”

“And you’re clingy.” Nino moves around slightly till he finds a comfortable position, resting his head underneath Ohno’s chin, and nuzzling against chest softly.

They remain in silence for the a few moments afterwards, basking in each other’s presence and warmth, until Nino pokes his ribs, “Hey, this means I can tell Jun my boss fucked me last night.”

“And this is how you’re planning on letting the others know we’re together?” Ohno freezes at his own words, at the slip of his tongue, and wonders if it’s the right thing to say, “O-or dating, or you know―”

Nino cuts him when he moves backwards to face him, eyes glinting as he whacks Ohno’s head feebly, “Yes we’re together and yes we’re dating from now. Stop racking that brain of yours.” His grin widen as he continues, “And do you have any better way of letting them know?”

Ohno rubs Nino’s cheek gently and aims for a quick peck against his lips before mumbling, “No. That sounds perfect.”

 

++

 

“Good morning, Jun.” Ohno chimes a few hours later. Nino’s trailing behind him, brightly repeating the same greeting to Jun.

Jun looks up from his desk with a smile, mumbling back a reply and his smile widens when they stop by his desk, and looks between the two with bright excitement and genuine happiness in his eyes, “Does this mean you two―”

“Hey Jun, guess what I did last night?” Nino interrupts, grinning with mischief, and nudges into Ohno’s side.

Jun blinks his eyes slowly and Ohno grins as he continues with, “And guess  _who_  I did last night?”

Jun’s eyes widen in horror and Ohno almost feels bad for him.

“Stop it! I hate you two!” Jun’s eyes drift aside and his eyes widen slightly, “Sho-san, help!”

Ohno turns his head and grins when his eyes fall on Sho, halting in his spot as he looks between the three of them with a slight smile.

“Good morning!” An additional voice joins them and Sho nods his head at Aiba when he stops by his side.

When Sho looks back at them, Aiba’s eyes follow him and he grins widely when he spots Ohno and Nino by each other.

“Can you two―” Sho starts but gets interrupted by Nino.

“Sho-san, Aiba-chan! Guess what I did last night?” Nino repeats brightly before glancing at Ohno and Ohno brightly grins at Nino.

“And guess  _who_  I did last night?”

Jun groans loudly again and Sho’s pinching the bridge of his nose while Aiba woos and claps loudly.

“Finally! Does this mean office sex―”

“No!” Jun and Sho interrupt instantly, sharply staring at Aiba, and Aiba pouts.

“Awh, why not? And you two are in such a good place to hear everything―”

“No!” Jun shoots him a glare and Sho immediately turns his attention to Ohno and Nino when Nino starts giggling.

“No, you two are not doing that.” Sho warns and Ohno smiles.

“Okay.” Ohno simply answers and Nino snickers as he tugs Ohno’s hand.

“You’re just tempting us.”

“We should celebrate! We should have cake!” Aiba announces and Ohno hums.

“Cake sounds nice.”

“Leave it to me!” Aiba says and Nino raises his thumb at Aiba and it has him quickly retreating to head wherever he’s planning on going, tagging Sho with him, and Sho sighs but goes after him, mumbling something about making sure they choose a good cake.

Jun eyes Ohno and Nino but softly mumbles, “I’m happy for you two as long as you promise me to keep your sex lives to yourselves.”

“Aww, Jun-pon, you’re so sweet.” Nino coos and Jun tsks loudly, “But you know Aiba-chan wouldn’t allow us to keep it between ourselves.”

“Don’t blame it on Aiba!” Jun argues and Nino wiggles his brows.

“It’s okay, I understand. You want to sleep with your boss too.” Nino pauses to glance at Ohno, “Well, not this one, because I’ll kill you if you do, but the other one.”

Jun’s a lovely bright shade of red and Ohno chuckles, “I don’t want to sleep with Sho-san!”

“So if Sho-san came up one day and asked you to sleep him with, you would say no?” Nino’s grinning brightly when Jun shrieks.

“Sho-san wouldn’t say that!”

“He didn’t deny it.” Ohno adds and Nino nods his head thoughtfully.

“Maybe I should tell Sho-san to ask him that―”

“Stop it! Both of you!”

Ohno laughs loudly and tugs Nino with him, deciding it’s enough teasing Jun for today, and pulls him in with him in his office.

He shuts the door behind them and turns back to find Nino having a small smile on display, biting his lips, and Ohno raises a brow.

“What?” He asks gently and Nino points to his desk.

Ohno follows where Nino had been pointing and his gaze falls on the small yellow note sitting at the side of his desk, and he smiles when he steps by his desk and picks up the last note Nino had left him two days ago. He’d been staring at it yesterday before Nino entered his office and proceeded to change everything for the best.

And looking at the note now feels different knowing it had been Nino all along writing those short notes and it has his stomach doing a little flip and his heart warming up. The adoration he has for these notes―the adoration he has for Nino, he can’t express it enough.

So he settles for the best way to show it to Nino.

Grabbing a blue sticky note from the top of his desk, he scribbles on it quickly before turning around and handing it silently to Nino with a smile.

Nino reads it wordlessly and chuckles, “The entire purpose of this is for it to be anonymous.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want it to be anonymous.”

Nino’s smiling softly at the note and Ohno steps forward, cupping Nino’s cheek and tugging him in for a kiss.

Because those notes coming to an end didn’t mean this coming to an end.

This is just the beginning of it all with Nino by his side.

**_A – Always: Always you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
